Multi-screen applications (MSAs) are getting increasingly popular, but there still lacks a reliable way for purchase and distribution of bundled applications (apps). For example, a user may wish to use multiple related apps or different versions of the same app on multiple user devices or screens (e.g., a control app on a smartphone or a tablet, a display app on a television, and a mini-version of the control app on a smart watch).
Current app stores may be designed for a single operating system (OS), such as IOS® and ANDROID®, with similar screens. Popular app stores such as GOOGLE PLAY®, (offered by GOOGLE® Inc.) and AppStore (offered by APPLE® Inc.) may be mainly used for single OS app distributions. As a result, using existing technologies, a user may need to separately buy and download apps for different screens, which may run on different OS (e.g., a smartphone running ANDROID® and an IPAD® running IOS®). In addition, sometimes it may be difficult for a user to find an exact match for MSAs (e.g., what television app corresponds to a smartphone YOUTUBE® app?). When the amount of related apps increases, the user may get especially confused as to which app to use. Thus, it is desirable to develop app store features that support distribution of apps on multiple user devices and matching of related apps to improve user experience.